


Moments Of Pleasure

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Into The Woods. Andrea teaches Lori how to give her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Of Pleasure

The only thing Lori could hear is Andrea's breathing, and the rustling of leaves under her knees. Andrea had promised to teach her how to properly give her head, and so far the lesson was very informative. The blonde was standing with her back against a tree while Lori was on her knees in front of her, her face buried between Andrea's legs. 

Andrea was a damn good teacher, and Lori was more than eager to practice. They'd started with kissing first, Andrea's hands running up under Lori's shirt. When she was sure the brunette was good and ready for it, she started the lesson.

“Get on your knees.” Had a man told Lori that, she didn't think she would've been too keen on it. But Andrea made it sound good.

Lori knelt down in front of her, stroking the other woman's denim-clad legs. She looked up at the blonde, who looked pleased as pleased can be. Andrea unbuckled her belt, unzipped her jeans, and pushed the whole lot down to her knees. Lori was now eye-level with her cunt.

“Go on, touch it, don't be shy.” Andrea's voice had a purring quality to it, low and enticing. Lori brought her hand up and ran it through the blonde curls. Her fingers slipped in between the lips of Andrea's cunt, meeting slick, soft flesh. 

“Taste it.” Lori nodded and brought her fingers to her mouth. It tasted a bit salty and a little earthy. “You like how my pussy tastes?”

The kneeling woman quivered at the words Andrea was speaking. Lori managed to get out a quiet “Yeah.”Apparently, being bossed around by another woman was something she was into, to the point where it made it hard for her to speak. 

“Spread it open.” Lori pushed the lips apart with her fingertips. “See the spot right under my clit?” She pointed it out with her finger, pulling on the skin on her mons to lift the tiny gland up, it was a small space of skin between her clit and the opening of her cunt. “Stroke that, but gently, slowly.” 

The brunette obeyed, using her wet index finger to gently stroke that spot. Andrea let out a long sigh, slumping a little against the tree. “That's good. Real good.” Lori kept it up, until Andrea ordered her to stop, and use her hands to stroke either side of her cunt, squeezing the lips and the clit together. Lori could feel her own cunt throb a little from arousal. 

“I want your mouth now, you ready?” Andrea smiled down at her.

“Yes,” Lori hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath.

“Alright, I want you to start by licking the whole thing, slowly, from the bottom up to my clit. Keep doing that 'til I tell you otherwise.” Andrea had her hands in Lori's hair now, stroking it and combing through it with her fingers. 

Lori leaned in, and started to lick her cunt, slowly. Andrea tasted so good, and this felt so perfect, it was easy to forget their circumstances. One of her hand caressed its way up Andrea's thigh to her stomach. Her skin was soft and warm under her hand.   
“Oh god, you're doing so good. Now, I want you to put your mouth over my clit.” Lori did it, her lips encircling the nub and the area around it. “Suck.” 

The brunette started with gentle suction, she wanted this to last as long as she could manage. They couldn't afford to be missing from camp for too long. It would raise too many eyebrows. But she wanted this moment, goddamn it.

“A little more,” Andrea was grinding against her face now, “You're doing great.” Lori felt pretty good about that. She sucked at Andrea's clit a little harder, her tongue running over it and down, like she was trying to eat a particularly juicy piece of fruit. Now Lori understood all those terrible metaphors likening pussy to things like peaches. 

Andrea wasn't talking anymore. She was moaning instead, her breathing loud and gasping. Her hands were holding Lori's head still, and her legs were tense from the effort of trying to remain standing. When her orgasm hit, it took all of her strength not to scream out Lori's name. If they could only have a little more privacy and safety, the blonde knew she'd be screaming that name out like it was a song.

Feeling Andrea cum was so sweet, and Lori was swollen with pride. She pulled back, admiring how Andrea's cunt looked after an orgasm. It twitched in such a lovely way, and looked so pretty all flushed and glossy from spit and cum.

All of a sudden, the blonde grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up. Her mouth found Lori's and kissed her hard. Her tongue licked around the brunette's lips, tasting sweat and herself. 

“You did so fucking good.” Andrea's hand slid between Lori's legs, pressing against the denim. “Did it get you hot? D'you wanna get fucked now?” Her fingers pressed against just the right spot and Lori buried her face against Andrea's shoulder to stop herself from yelling out.

Lori held onto Andrea's shoulders, her fingers gripping onto her shirt. The blonde wasn't letting up though. “You want me to fuck your pretty pussy? I bet you're totally soaked now, aren't you?” 

The brunette groaned. “Please, I need-” she gasped as Andrea sucked at her neck. “I need you to fuck me, please, need it so bad.” Lori didn't wait for Andrea's response, she just undid her jeans, pushed them down, grabbed Andrea's hand and shoved it down to her cunt. 

“Now that's my girl.” Andrea's fingers slid into Lori and curled up. As she fucked the brunette, she kept whispering in her ear. 

“You feel so good, so fucking hot, and wet. And you're so sensitive, I barely have to do anything and you're ready to go.”

It was funny, when people she'd been with before this tried to talk dirty to her she always found it weird and awkward. Andrea managed to make the words sound so good that Lori just wanted to hear more. Especially if it meant hearing the blonde refer to her as her girl.

“You know, every time I see you bent over doing the laundry all I can think of is coming up behind you so I can kiss you.”

“Just kiss me?” Lori wheezed out. It was hard to remember to keep breathing when Andrea was making her feel like she was falling down. 

“Oh no, not just that. That's just how I'd start, to see if you were in the mood.” Andrea pressed harder against Lori's g-spot.

“Oh yeah?” Lori had her hands around the back around Andrea's neck, clinging onto her. “What would you do if I was?”

“I'd start by bending down over you, wrapping my arms around you. I'd stroke those lovely breasts of yours, squeezing and teasing them.” Andrea's free hand stroked Lori's breasts and pinched her nipples through her shirt. “I'd keep doing that while kissing and licking your neck, until you were squirming and begging for it.”

That wasn't hard to imagine at all. Lori was shameless when it came to wanting Andrea, and was not above begging when it came to her. Even when they were around each other in camp, Lori always had to resist the urge to beg Andrea for a kiss or a caress. 

“When you were good and wet for me, I'd fuck you while you were on all fours, because you turn into a little animal when you want to get fucked. So I'd treat you like that, fuck you hard from behind with my fingers, and try to see how many times I can make you cum before you can't take it anymore.” 

That image of Andrea taking her like that where anyone could see them made Lori lose control, crying out louder than was advisable. Her cunt was tight around Andrea's fingers as she came, her whole body shaking. The blonde stayed inside of her, keeping still, enjoying the contractions of Lori's cunt before slowly pulling out, making her whimper softly. 

Lori clung to Andrea, her breath gusting across the blonde's collarbones. It was never enough. Every time they met, all she wanted was more of Andrea. Not just sexually, but intimately. She wanted to come back to her tent to find her laying there, holding her arms out to her. She wanted to hold hands with her by the fire. She wanted to fall asleep next to hear while listening to the sound of her breathing. But there were too many obstacles, at least Lori thought so. There was no way for it to be like that.

Andrea tilted Lori's face up towards her. She stroked the brunette's cheek while she looked her over. “Don't think too hard now.” She pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead. “Pull your pants up girlie. We gotta get back to camp.” 

Lori kissed her, her fingers lingering in her blonde hair. As much as she wanted for things to be different, better, she was grateful for moments like these. They weren't perfect, but they were filled with fleeting pleasure.


End file.
